A supporting frame for a vehicle door having a modular frame construction includes a forward frame section as viewed in the forward travel direction of the vehicle, a rear frame section, an upper frame section, and a lower frame section, which together form a modular supporting frame. A finished vehicle door also includes various other components and accessories, such as a device for opening and closing a window and guide members for guiding the window when it is raised and lowered. Further door elements include hinges, a door lock, and respective operating components for the lock as well as the inner decorative trim or cover panel of the door. In vehicle doors of conventional frame construction it is often technically complicated, difficult and expensive to attach the various other door components to the frame module.